Somebody's Me
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: After a year away at college, Angela returns home what happens when she is reunited with the one person she wanted to escape...Epilogue NOW UP!
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Summary: After a year away at college, Angela returns home; what happens when she is reunited with the one person she wanted to escape; will eventually be Angela/Jordan…of course

A/N: This is an early Christmas present to all my readers…hope you enjoy it…the song is "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias…it's a great song and you should go listen to it…Enjoy…Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

* * *

It had been a year since Angela had been back to Three Rivers. She had often called and kept in touch with her family and high school friends. However, ever since leaving for New York to attend Columbia University, she had opted not to visit, not even for the holidays.

Three rivers held a lot of bad memories for Angela. The worst being her very complicated relationship with the infamous Jordan Catalano. When she had eventually graduated from Liberty High, Angela thought it best to go away to college; to escape her broken heart and the person who broke it. In the end, staying away from Three Rivers and her first love seemed to be the best thing to do. And although she greatly missed her family and friends, she refused to risk another broken heart.

Now a year later she is finally going home. After months of begging from Rickie, Rayanne, Patty and surprisingly even Danielle, Angela had eventually caved and agreed to come home for the summer.

Angela frowned as she drove past the 'Now Entering Three Rivers' sign. Over the past few months, her biggest worry had been the possibility of running into Jordan. Even though she constantly spoke to Rayanne and Rickie over the past year, they never brought up the subject of her past love. Because of this she had no idea whether or not Jordan was even living in Three Rivers anymore. She desperately hoped he didn't.

Angela shook off her morose thoughts as she pulled up to her childhood home. Deciding to bring in her bags later, she walked up to the front door and gently knocked on it. Not even a second later the door swung open and two figures flew out at her, enveloping her in a big hug.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" chorused Rayanne and Rickie.

"I've missed you too," Angela sighed, when their bone crushing hug ended and she was able to breathe again. Next she hugged a now fourteen year old Danielle, who wasn't as annoying anymore. And finally she hugged her mother, who stood aside from the group with silent tears making their way down her face. "I'm so sorry, mom, you know for never visiting. I love you." Patty simply nodded, returning her daughters hug.

Angela regretted most never visiting her mother over the past year. Especially after the divorce, Patty was devastated. It turned out that Graham had been having an affair with Hallie ever since their restaurant opened two and a half years ago. When Hallie became pregnant a year later, Graham called it quits with Patty. Angela still hasn't forgiven 'that man', as she likes to call him, nor has she spoken to him since the divorce.

* * *

Angela, Rayanne and Rickie were up in Angela's childhood room, reminiscing about high school.

"I think we should dye your hair again," Rayanne blurted randomly, as she played with Angela's blonde hair. "You know, just for old time sake," she added, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Rickie exclaimed as he clapped his hands excitedly. "And we can go out tonight just like old times."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! There's suppose to be some great up and coming band performing at Vertigo. We should go."

"Ok sounds good," Rickie replied, "Lets go get the dye." Angela stared nervously between her two friends, who didn't notice and proceeded to drag her out of the house.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found the three young adults back at Rickie and Rayanne's apartment. As Rickie and Rayanne got to work on her hair, Angela dared to ask the one question that had been bugging her for the last few months.

"So, umm, how's Jordan been?" Rickie and Rayanne stopped what they were doing and stared at each other in shock.

"Well ummm…" Rickie started.

"He ummm…" Rayanne.

"Yea, he ummm…"

"GUYS!" Angela interrupted, "Just tell me."

"Okay, okay," Rayanne sighed, "Catalano and the rest of Residue ditched this town for L.A., I guess to try and get noticed."

"Oh, so he's not here anymore," Angela said softly, surprised at the disappointment she felt.

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Rayanne chirped.

"Yea, now you don't have to worry about running into him," Rickie added.

"Yea you're right," Angela agreed feeling, slightly better.

* * *

Angela, Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon, who was also home for the summer, walked into Vertigo smiling and making small talk.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair 'Crimson Glow' again," Sharon laughed. "It looks good on you," she added seriously.

"Thanks," Angela said, smiling at her long time friend.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen this place so packed before," Rayanne exclaimed as they pushed themselves through the crowd to a spot near the stage.

"Yeah," Sharon agreed, "The band is probably better than we thought."

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"Red Angel…Angels Red…something like that…I've never heard of them before," Rayanne shrugged.

"Kinda reminds me of you, Angela," Rickie laughed as the MC walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the MC started, "Vertigo is pleased to welcome home a band that got their start right here in Three Rivers. Give a big round of applause to Red Angel, formally known as Residue."

Four mouths dropped in shock as none other than Jordan Catalano and his band mates walked onto the stage and started to set up their instruments.

"RAYANNE GRAFF!" Angela yelled angrily, "How could you not know this?"

"I-I-I d-don't know," Rayanne stuttered, "Oh gosh Angelica I'm so sorry."

"Angela calm down, it's not that bad." Rickie sighed.

"Not bad," Angela fumed, "This is the one thing I wanted to avoid."

"Lets just enjoy the show," Sharon suggested, "I mean, he doesn't even know you're here right?"

Angela nodded. "Yea you're right. Let's just enjoy the show. It's not like I have to talk to him or anything. He's probably forgotten all about me by now anyway." Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon all nodded in agreement before returning their attention to the stage as the band started to play their set.

The band played song after song. Angela, Rayanne, Rickie and Sharon were surprised at how good they had gotten.

"It's almost too bad you and Jordan had that blow up," Rayanne commented nonchalantly, "you could have become a rock star's girlfriend." Angela smiled sadly, her eyes never leaving Jordan as he walked up to his microphone.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. You all have been great." Jordan yelled into the mic. "We just loved coming home to play for you all and we are very very happy about the turnout. Thank you." Jordan smiled proudly at the audience, before turning to quickly nod at the band. "This last song that we are about to play was written for someone that is very dear to my heart. Hope you enjoy it."

Rayanne looked over at Angela with a calculating look in her eyes. "I wonder if…"

"Don't even think it," Angela scowled. Rayanne nodded mutely, the smug smile still on her face as Jordan started to sing.

_You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else_

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
_

_  
How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
_

_  
You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please  
_

_  
Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me_

The crowd erupted into applause as the song came to an end. "Thank You," Jordan quickly said into the mic before him and the band left the stage.

"Wow," Sharon sighed, "That was…wow,"

"Oh yeah," Rayanne and Rickie nodded in agreement.

"You gonna be okay, Angela?" Sharon asked gently. Angela just nodded, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I think you should go talk to him," Rayanne suggested.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Sharon shouted. Turning to Angela she softened her voice, "You shouldn't put yourself through that again." Angela nodded slowly, unsure of what she should do.

Rickie walked up to Angela and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's totally up to you whether you go and talk to Jordan or not but if he feels even a smidgen of what that song suggested then maybe there's a chance that…"

"Hey Angela," a soft voice interrupted. Angela turned around abruptly and found herself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "How've you been?"

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this…and please review…I would really like to know what you thought about this…also your reviews motivate me…which means the more reviews I get the faster I'll update…oh and I've decided to add some extra history to Jordan and Angela's relationship and you'll learn all about the drama in chapters to come…Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

-Nichelle-


	2. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait…Christmas break was way to short and the next thing I know I was back at work and school…but thankfully work was super slow and I was able to write some…thanks to all those who read and review…Bobcatgurlly, anna42hmr, rivsy, oaksand, beachluvr, Ruiner29, and ILuvMscl20…and thanks to my awesome beta Jazzy…

* * *

_Rickie walked up to Angela and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's totally up to you whether you go and talk to Jordan or not but if he feels even a smidgen of what that song suggested then maybe there's a chance that…"_

"_Hey Angela," a soft voice interrupted. Angela turned around abruptly and found herself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "How've you been?"_

Jordan smiled as Angela turned towards him but it quickly faded into a frown when she turned and ran out of the room. Sharon was on her tail, yelling at her to stop. Jordan looked as if he was about to go after them but was promptly stopped by Rickie and Rayanne.

"Of all the stupid things you've done," Rayanne started, "Going after her right now would be the stupidest."

Jordan looked at Rayanne in shock, his eyes clouded with confusion. "I just want to make things right," he started.

"The best thing you could do right now is give her time," Rickie reasoned with him.

"But…"

"Let her come to you," his voice left no room for argument and Jordan bowed his head in defeat. Rickie nodded in satisfaction. "So, I guess we'll be seeing you around," Rickie paused, a frown marring his face "unless you plan on leaving so soon."

Jordan quickly shook his head in the negative, "We'll be sticking around for a while. Got unfinished business and all," he added slowly with a shrug of his shoulders. Rickie and Rayanne nodded their heads in agreement, easily reading between the lines.

"Well, see ya around,"

"Yeah bye," Rayanne quickly added with a wave of her fingers as the two left the now empty club. Jordan silently watched them go before walking backstage in search of his band mates. He quickly found them upon entering the makeshift dressing room that was set up for them.

"And the prodigal singer returns…" Tommy, the bass player, mocked as Jordan fell onto the couch next to him.

"Shut up," Jordan sighed as he tiredly rubbed his hands over his face.

"Seriously, Jordan, where the hell have you been?"

Jordan looked up at his drummer, smiling at the worry he saw on the other man's face. "Awww, Kevin, were you worried about poor little me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh no," Kevin replied defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. A soft chuckle was heard from the back of the room, slowly it got louder and louder and eventually it became full out laughter. Kevin glared at his band mate, "Mark, would you please shut up."

The guitar player simple shook his head and continued to laugh. "You are so over dramatic, Kev," glancing over at Jordan he said, "Please just humor the man and tell him where you were."

Jordan laughed, "I was just talking to some old friends."

Kevin looked over at him in shock. "You mean…" his voice trailed off. Jordan nodded and a knowing smile started to form on Kevin's face. "So how did…"

"Let's get to the hotel, guys." Jordan interrupted as he stood and started to gather his stuff. The others followed suit and the band was soon out of the club and in the car that would be taking them to their hotel.

* * *

Rickie and Rayanne found Sharon and Angela in the backseat of the car. Sharon had her arms around Angela, who was now asleep; exhausted from the night and the crying she had been doing. Rickie and Rayanne slid into the front seat and they headed off to their apartment.

"I knew it was a bad idea for her to talk to him," Sharon mumbled as she stared out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

Jordan lay on his hotel bed quietly playing on his guitar. With his eyes closed he sang softly, "Somebody wants you, somebody needs you, somebody dreams about you every single night…" He was so into the song he almost didn't here the knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called out, still playing the cords on his guitar.

"It's me, Kev,"

Jordan sighed as he laid his guitar on the bed and went to open the door for his band mate. "What's up?" he asked cautiously as he watched Kevin cross the room and sit on a chair in the corner.

"I was just wondering how it went with Angela," he said slowly, "That is who you saw tonight, right?"

"Yea that's who I saw," Jordan replied as he sat on the bed.

"And…?" Kevin urged.

"And…and she ran away," he muttered with his face in his hands.

"You didn't even talk to her?" Kevin asked incredulously. Jordan shook his head no, sighing loudly as he lay back on the bed. "So what's the deal with you two?" Kevin all but shouted. "I mean you name the band after her, write many songs about her and yet all I know is that you two were an item in high school." At first Jordan was quiet and Kevin worried that he hadn't even heard him. "Jordan?" he asked softly.

"I heard you, just…just give me a minute." Kevin nodded and got comfortable in his seat, waiting for Jordan to begin. "It all started my junior year. Angela was a sophomore. At first she was just gonna be another one night stand. You know she's the only girl to ever say no to me. After that I was just drawn to her and eventually we hooked up. We had our up and downs and man did I make my share of mistakes. But in the end she would always forgive me and stay with me. It's because of her that I was actually able to graduate, you know. She was so persistent and just wouldn't let me give up." Jordan smiled at this. "Well, finally in her senior year we took that last step in our relationship. That was the best night of my life," Jordan laughed. Kevin smiled at the happiness he saw on his friends face. "Well what I thought would only make our bond stronger turned out to be our downfall," he said sadly. "A few months later she found out she was pregnant. I should have been happy and deep down I was but the stupid kid I was freaked out. I wasn't able to handle the situation and I told Angela just that. She got angry and stopped talking to me. Next thing I know she had a miscarriage. I tried talking to her, hoping we could work things out. This just made her madder. She said I only wanted to be with her now that the baby was gone. I tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't hear me out. Soon after she graduated she left town and went off to college. I ended up in LA and well you know the rest."

"Wow," Kevin managed to say after a long silence, "You couldn't have been any stupider. I understand why she ran away."

"Yea, I know," Jordan sighed. "I need her, though. I love her so much. She's the only person I've ever loved."

Kevin smiled at the sincerity he heard in Jordan's voice. "Well, if she means that much to you then I'll try my best to help you get her back."

"Really!" Jordan exclaimed looking at Kevin for the first time since he started talking about Angela. "That'd be great, thanks man."

* * *

Angela's eyes fluttered as she slowly started to wake up. Finally opening her eyes, she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings. Her eyes landed on a framed picture of her and Rayanne on the nightstand, and she concluded that she must be in Rickie's room. After getting out of bed and throwing on her clothes, she slowly made her way into the other room.

"Hey!" Rayanne chirped as Angela entered the living room. "How ya feeling?"

"I'll be okay," Angela replied as she sat on the couch next to Sharon.

"You want to talk about it?" Rickie asked as he handed her a muffin and some orange juice.

"Yes…no…well…I don't know…" Angela sighed. "Jordan makes me so confused. I mean, he sings that song and I just want to throw myself at him and take him back, then all the stuff that's happened comes rushing back and I want to kill him. But I don't want to kill him, I…I just don't know anymore. Why can't I just get over him already and move on with my life?"

"Well maybe…" Rayanne starts.

"Maybe it's destiny." Rickie interrupts, and the three girls look at him as if he's gone crazy. "No seriously, maybe you two are just meant to be together."

"I find that hard to believe." Sharon mutters; receiving matching glares from Rickie and Rayanne.

Angela simply shakes her head in annoyance before speaking. "If that whole destiny thing is true, then why is it that whenever we're together nothing ever seems to go right."

"Well yall were young and naïve then," Rayanne smiles, "Maybe everything will be perfect this time around."

"Yea, like a year is enough time for the boy wonder to grow up." Sharon sneers.

"Well maybe it is" Rayanne yells, as she approaches the other woman.

"Well I think not," Sharon says, getting up from the couch.

"Well I think you're wrong," Rayanne spats.

"Calm down you two," Rickie intervenes, pulling back on his roommates arm.

Angela looks at her friends in irritation. "Look you guys, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Oh well you need some company," Rickie asks.

"No I need to be alone right now to think things over," she says as she grabs her purse and walks out the door.

* * *

Angela hadn't been walking for long when she found the cozy little coffee shop on the corner. She got some coffee – black, with three or four sugars – and took a seat at a small table by the window. She didn't know how long she sat there; whether it was hours or a few minutes. In the end she still didn't know what to do. Placing a few bills on the table, Angela got up and headed out the door. So preoccupied with her thoughts, she never saw the man heading right for her.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was…" Angela trailed off as she looked up into familiar sapphire blue eyes.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry,"

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible…thanks for reading and please (with a cherry on top) review

-Nichelle-


	3. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for Mark, Tommy, Kevin and Matt…they're mine

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait…I actually had this pretty much written last week but me and my beta were both sick so it took a while to finalize it all…i'm still sick and trust me it sucks since I still gotta go to school and work…

* * *

_Angela hadn't been walking for long when she found the cozy little coffee shop on the corner. She got some coffee – black, with three or four sugars – and took a seat at a small table by the window. She didn't know how long she sat there; whether it was hours or a few minutes. In the end she still didn't know what to do. Placing a few bills on the table, Angela got up and headed out the door. So preoccupied with her thoughts, she never saw the man heading right for her._

"_I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was…" Angela trailed off as she looked up into familiar sapphire blue eyes._

"_No, I'm the one who should be sorry,"_

"Matt?" Angela asked as she stared up at the tall brunette. "What are you doing in Three Rivers?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked sarcastically, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Angela huffed as she placed here hands on her hips.

"You live here," Matt laughed, "That's funny because I live here too."

"You're kidding," Angela sighed.

"Nope, I've lived here my whole. I graduated from Memorial."

"Get out of here! I graduated from Liberty."

"No shit,"

"Yup," Angela shook her head, "To think the one person who has been the biggest pain in my ass all year grew up in the same town as me."

"It must be fate." Angela rolled her eyes. "Would you like to join me?" he asked gesturing to the coffee shop.

"Sure," Angela nodded as Matt led her back into the small building.

* * *

Jordan and his band mates were walking down the crowded streets, talking and just enjoying the time off. This was their first day off in what seemed like forever and they were taking advantage of the great weather. Mark and Tommy were ogling and commenting on every woman that passed by while Kevin and Jordan walked behind them and talked quietly about Angela.

"So what do you think about that?" Kevin asked as they crossed the street.

Jordan was about to comment when something caught his eye. Stopping suddenly, he could only stare at the scene before him.

"What's the deal, J?" Kevin asked when he realized that Jordan was no longer walking beside him. When Jordan didn't immediately answer him, Kevin followed his gaze to the coffee shop window. There sitting at a small table was a beautiful redhead being very flirtatious with the man sitting across from her. "Is that her?" Kevin asked slowly, referring to the redhead. Jordan nodded sullenly. "Well she…um…seems happy…"

"Yeah, happy without me in her life," Jordan replied as he began to walk away.

"Hey now," Kevin started as he halted Jordan's retreat with a hand on his shoulder, "You don't know that. For all we know she could be putting up a front. What you need to do is go in and talk to her. Explain things to her and apologize."

"And what if she just runs away again?"

"Well that's a risk that you got to be willing to make."

Jordan nervously ran his hand through his hair before nodding at his band mate and walking into the coffee shop.

* * *

"Stop it," Angela giggled as she lightly hit him on the arm.

Matt laughed with her before suddenly becoming serious. "Can we help you?" he asked to someone standing behind Angela.

Angela twisted in her seat and looked up into a pair of sad blue eyes. "J-J-Jordan?" she stuttered nervously.

"Do you know this guy?" Matt asked angrily, glaring at the man who interrupted the great time they were having. Angela simply nodded in response, her eyes never leaving Jordan's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark and Tommy had met back up with Kevin. "Where's Jordan?" Tommy asked as he looked up and down the sidewalk. Kevin just nodded towards the window, where Jordan can be seen walking up to the seated couple.

"Who's the hot redhead?" Mark asked, looking her over.

"That would be Angela," Kevin answered matter-of-factly.

"You mean THE Angela, as in 'Red Angel' Angela," pointing at the window, Mark continued "That's Angela?" Kevin nodded, laughing at Mark's theatrics. "Man, she's hot…no wonder Jordan can't seem to get over her."

"I think there's a little more to it than that," Kevin said, rolling his eyes at Mark's shallow comment.

Tommy, who for the most part had remained silent, was staring intently at the people through the window. "Is it just me," he started slowly "or does that dude look a whole lot like Jordan?" Kevin and Mark turned to look at the guy in question.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right," Kevin said, as they watched the guy stand up, "Look he's leaving,"

* * *

Ignoring the man glaring at him, Jordan looked into Angela's eyes, "Could I please talk to you?"

"EXCUSE ME?!?" Matt outraged, "You may not have noticed but we were having a conversation that you rudely interrupted."

"Well, excuse me," Jordan mocked, "but I do believe it's the lady's choice," he said as he continued to stare at Angela.

Matt looked over at Angela, who was currently looking down at her fidgeting hands. "Angela?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, Angela saw Matt silently pleading at her. She turned to look up at Jordan and saw the same look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Matt, but I really need to talk to him."

"Oh I see," he sad sadly, as he stood up.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Angela hurriedly asked before Matt had a chance to leave.

Matt turned around with a smile. "Definitely," he answered before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Jordan glared after him for awhile before eventually taking the recently vacated seat.

"What do you want, Jordan?" Angela asked, anger suddenly covering her initial nervousness and shock.

"I'm sorry," he started, at a loss for words now that he was finally talking to Angela.

"You're sorry?" Angela seethed, "After everything you've done all you can say is that you're sorry. Well I'm sorry, but sorry just doesn't cut it."

Jordan looked at Angela in shock before closing his eyes and thinking over what he needed to say. Opening his eyes, he found Angela staring at him. Her eyes blazed with anger, and to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Angela," he started as he reached for her hand, smiling when she didn't pull away. "I know that in high school I was a jerk. There's no excuse for what I did, and if I could go back in time to change what happened I would. Truth be told, I was happy when I found out that you were pregnant, but like any stupid teenage boy I freaked out. To this day, I still regret what happened and I hope that you can forgive me. Now I know it will be forever before you even consider getting back together, but I was hoping that we could be friends."

"Friends," Angela sighed, still shocked at everything Jordan had just revealed to her.

"Yea, friends,"

"Ok, I can do that,"

"Really?" he asked hopefully, lightly rubbing his thumb across her palm.

"Really," she replied as she leaned over to give him a small hug.

* * *

A/N: well that's it for now…sorry that it's kinda short…but at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger :) …it's gonna be a while till the next update…I gotta a lot of tests coming up…hope yall have a Happy Valentine's Day (I'm going to go see Step Up 2…hehe)…and please review…it helps me write faster…

-Nichelle-


	4. Just Friends and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Matt, Mark, Tommy and Kevin…

A/N: well it's finally here…it's my Easter gift to you…thanks to all those who read and reviewed last chapter…Thanks to anna42hmr, notabuntoaster, kk1999, rivsy, and Bobcatgurlly…This chapter is especially dedicated to anna42hmr…thanks for always reading and reviewing and thanks for personally asking me to hurry up with an update…and of course thanks to my awesome beta Jazzy…

* * *

Angela felt as if she was walking on sunshine when she finally made it back to Rickie and Rayanne's apartment. Not only did she have a date later on that evening but she had finally talked to Jordan. After they agreed to try being friends, Jordan went on to talk about his band and what they had been up to the past year. It really touched her heart when he confessed to naming the band after her. 'Some things never change,' she thought with a smile, 'Jordan was always most comfortable talking about his music.'

Rickie smiled at the glowing redhead. Laughing as she managed to make her way into the kitchen and grab herself a glass of orange juice, all on what could only be described as autopilot. "And what has put you in such a good mood?" Rickie asked when she returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Huh…" Angela looked up at Rickie in confusion, the dazed look in her eyes starting to fade. "What'd you say?"

Rickie laughed, "I said, what has you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing," she said coyly, "Just that I got a date tonight."

"WHAT!?" Angela and Rickie burst out laughing as Rayanne came running into the room, jumped over the back of the couch and ended up sitting next to Angela. "So," she started, slightly out of breath, "do my ears deceive me or did I just hear that you have a date?"

"Dang Rayanne, you heard that all the way back there?" Angela asked through her laughter.

"Yup…so who's the lucky guy…where are you going…and who's the lucky guy?"

"I think you asked that already," Rickie commented.

"Yea and…she still has yet to answer me," Rayanne replied with a pointed glare to Angela.

"Well the 'lucky guy' as you so kindly put it is this guy that I met back at Columbia. His name is Matt."

"Oh…so it's not some random guy you picked up off the street," Rayanne stated dryly.

"Of course not," Angela laughed. "We bumped into each other earlier today, literally, and we talked over some coffee. You know, he grew up right here in Three Rivers. He's a graduate of Memorial High. That's something he didn't tell me this past year as he constantly bugged me about going out with him."

"Wait a second…" Rayanne threw up her hands in an effort to stop in further discussion, "So this isn't the first time he's asked you out?" Angela shook her head. "And what, you always said no?" This time, Angela nodded her head. "Let me ask you this; is this guy at all hot?" Angela nods again. "And he's going to college getting himself a good education?" Another nod. "And yet you sill rejected the guy?" Rayanne gave her a confused look, "Can I ask why?"

"Well…he kind of reminds me of someone. You know soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes."

"Oh…Ooooh," Rayanne exclaimed as it all started to make sense.

"So what made you finally say yes today?" Rickie inquired.

"At first I was just thinking 'why not'…I mean I got to move on sometime, right?" Rickie and Rayanne nodded. "And now that Jordan and I have decided to just be friends, now is the perfect time to start moving on."

"Hold up, just stop and rewind for a second," Rayanne demanded, "What was that about you and Jordan being friends? When did that happen and where the hell was I?"

"Umm…today…"

"Was it before or after you hooked up with Matty boy?" Rayanne interrupted sarcastically.

"It was after…" Angela started and then proceeded to tell them what happened that morning.

* * *

For the first time in years, Jordan was truly happy. He had talked with Angela; actually had a conversation with her. And they had made-up. Although not in the way he would have liked. They had agreed to be friends and that was better than nothing.

Kevin laughed at the happy expression on Jordan's face. "So all's well with Angela?"

"Yea, we've decided to try to be friends again."

"Well that's a start…"

"Yea," Jordan sighed.

Kevin chuckled at the growing smile on his friend's face. "So who was that guy with Angela?" he inquired.

"Who?" Jordan frowned, his happy high starting to fade.

"You know…the guy who was at the coffee shop with Angela…the guy who looked a whole lot like you."

"He did?" Jordan asked, his voice sounding both hopeful and confused.

"Yup," Kevin nodded, "I think she's just using him as a substitute for you.'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I was a gambling man, I'd bet that she still loved you but she's afraid to be with you again because of the chance of you breaking her heart again. So she gets this guy who looks like you who she can pretend is you and in the process keep her heart safe from anymore hurt."

"Wow…I never thought of that. So you think there might still be a chance I could be with her again."

"Maybe…you trying to be friends with her again is a good start." Jordan nodded in agreement. "So, you never answered my question. Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but I think Angela has a date with him tonight," he said sadly.

"Oh…and you're okay with that?" Kevin asked.

"Honestly…no," Jordan answered, his hand reaching back to scratch the back of his neck. "But I guess I have to be."

"We should go out tonight," Kevin suggested, "Something to get you mind off of Angela."

Jordan smiled at the idea. "Okay and I know just the place."

"What's that?"

"_Forever Rose_…it's this awesome restaurant and also the last place Angela would ever step foot in."

* * *

Angela was just about ready for her date. Since Matt had decided to surprise on her where they were going, she wasn't sure on what to wear. She finally decided on a hunter green halter strap dress. The color was perfect, and offset her recently dyed hair wonderfully. Rickie and Rayanne agreed that she looked remarkable in the dress.

"So you have no idea where he's taking you?" Rayanne asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Nope…"

"Well, wherever you two go, I hope you have a great time." Rickie said as he put the last finishing touches to her hair.

"Yea and we want details afterwards," Rayanne added just as someone knocked on the door.

"Why hello there," Rayanne purred as she opened the door. "You must be Matt."

Matt nodded, "And you must be Rayanne. I've heard so much about you."

"All bad, I hope," Rayanne laughed, standing to the side of the door to allow him entrance into the apartment.

Matt laughed at Rayanne's comment but stopped suddenly when his eyes fell upon Angela. "Wow," he sighed, "You look amazingly beautiful." Angela ducked her head, a slight blush covering her cheeks, and a soft "thank you" escaping her lips.

Rickie smiled at Angela's embarrassment. "So Matt, what are you going to do tonight?"

"That is a surprise," Matt smirked as he led Angela out the door, "But I'm almost positive that Angela will tell you all about it later," he added over is shoulder.

"She better," Rayanne shouted as the two got into the car and drove off.

The drive was done mostly in a comfortable silence. Angela and Matt sneaking peeks and smiles at the other every chance they could. "Well here we are," Matt exclaimed as they pulled into the crowded parking lot of the restaurant. Matt got out and went around the car to open the door for Angela. Angela smiled up at Matt, as he led her to the restaurant's entrance.

Angela halted suddenly, when she finally recognized the familiar building. Shaking her head in dismay, she looked over at Matt with pleading eyes, "Please tell me we are not going here. Please," she whispered, her voice almost desperate.

Matt looked at her in confusion, "But _Forever Rose_ is the best restaurant in town and I have reservations."

Angela momentarily closed her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. Looking up at Matt, she nodded her head, "Okay, let's eat here." Matt smiled down at her before gently dragging her into the restaurant. "I just hope we don't run into the owners," Angela mumbled to herself.

* * *

"This place is great," Tommy exclaimed between mouthfuls of food.

"Yea, this food is beyond incredible," Mark agreed.

Kevin looked over at Jordan in confusion. "I don't get it, this place is fantastic…why wouldn't Angela ever come here?"

Jordan started to search the restaurant before gesturing to a couple that had exited from the back. "That's why," 

"And they are?"

"They own this place and they're Angela's dad and stepmother. Ever since her parents divorced, Angela has refused to see or talk to her father." 

Kevin nodded in understanding before catching a glimpse of red hair a couple of tables away from them. "I guess she made an exception this time,"

"What!?" Jordan turned in his seat, searching the restaurant, his eyes finally landing on Angela and Matt two tables away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kevin asked carefully.

"Yea, I'm fine," Jordan replied falsely. Honestly he was jealous; jealous that some kid got to talk and be with Angela in way that he couldn't. "I'll be right back," Jordan said through clenched teeth, as he stood and headed for the restrooms.

"Jordan? Jordan Catalano? Is that you?" Jordan looked to the left of him to see Graham standing just a few feet away. "It is you. How've you been, son?" Graham asked stepping a little closer.

"Um…hey Mr. Chase, I've been good."

"That's good, and my daughter? How is Angela?" Graham asked, slight regret entering his voice.

"Um good, I guess…I wouldn't really know."

"But aren't you two here together. I could've sworn that I saw you and her enter just a few minutes ago.." Jordan shook his head, glancing behind him. Graham followed his stare to the table where Angela and Matt were sitting.

"I wish she was here with me too," Jordan mumbled as he stepped around Graham and continued for the restrooms.

A few minutes later, Jordan exited the restroom, bumping into another man along the way. "Sorry," he muttered as he continued to walk by.

"You…" the guy accused, causing Jordan to turn around. In front of him stood no other than Angela's date. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a public place; I got every right to be here if I want to." Jordan answered sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm on a **date** with **Angela**," Matt sneered, satisfied with the envy he saw in Jordan's eyes.

Jordan shook off his jealously and continued to glare at Matt. "You know, I think it's kind of sad that you brought Angela **here**, of all places for a date,"

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

Jordan continued, "I mean, this is only the last place she would ever want to go,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt was starting to get angry.

Ignoring his question and tone of voice, Jordan continued to rant, "I'm surprised you didn't have to drag her in here kicking and screaming. She must be miserable. It makes me wonder if she likes you very much. If she did, I'm sure by now she would have told you why she hates this place so much. I guess she's just using you for some reason." Jordan smirked at that idea. His smile quickly faded though when a fist crashed into the left side of his face, causing his head to jerk back as he fell against the wall behind them.

"Oh my god," someone gasped from just a few feet away.

* * *

_**A few seconds or minutes before…**_

Angela was starting to get worried. Matt had been gone way too long. Getting up, she started to head for the restroom area. As she neared the hallway that lead to the restrooms, she heard the raised voices of Jordan and Matt. Just as she turned the corner, she saw Matt punch Jordan in the face.

"Oh my god," she gasped, frozen from shock. Suddenly her feet took control of her body, and she found her self running towards Jordan's fallen form. "What did you do?" she yelled at Matt, who stood stoically off to the side.

"I…he…"

"Just save it," she snarled at him as she cradled Jordan's head against her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she started to mumble in Jordan's ear, as she gently stroked his hair and face.

* * *

A/N: well that's it for now…sorry about the slight cliffhanger…hope you enjoyed it…regarding Jordan's rant…I know it seems a bit un-Jordan like…so lets just say it was fueled by his anger and jealousy…well thanks for reading and please review…I hope you have a HAPPY EASTER!!

-Nichelle-


	5. Never Just Friends

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: I'm sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter finally…thanks to all those who replied to chapter 4…anna42hmr, Vallery Malone, oaksand, ashley leann, kk1999, rivsy, Bobcatgurlly, mardijo…and of course big thanks to my beta Jazzy…

* * *

Jordan sat at an empty table in the restaurant as a paramedic checked out his injuries. However, he hardly noticed the pretty brunette since his mind was on Angela, who was across the room with that jerk who had hit him.

"You okay?"

Jordan looked over at Kevin and simply nodded his head before returning his gaze to Angela. Angrily, he watched as she and Matt left the restaurant together and holding hands.

"Okay," the paramedic started, "looks like you'll be just fine; a small bump where you hit your head on the wall but other than that nothing serious."

Jordan thanked the paramedic before grabbing his things and heading back to the hotel with his band mates. The ride there was silent and once they were at the hotel Jordan immediately went to his room before any of the others had a chance to talk to him.

* * *

On the ride back to Rayanne and Rickie's apartment, Angela remained silent, glaring angrily out the window.

"Come on, Angela, talk to me," Matt goaded, placing his right hand on her shoulder. Angela shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"I said I was sorry,"

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Angela turned to glare at Matt, "You should be apologizing to Jordan." Matt rolled his eyes. "Why'd you do it anyways?"

"He just made me so angry…the things he said…he kept egging me on."

"I've known Jordan for a long time and he is not the type to quote quote," using her hands to do air quotes, "'egg someone on.'"

"Well maybe you don't really know him." Angela glared at him for a second before continuing to glare out the window. The rest of the trip was silent and Angela breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up in front of the apartments. As she was getting out, Matt's voice stopped her. "Why does it make you so mad that I hit him?" Angela just stared at him, her face void of any emotion. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Something flashed in Angela's eyes, but Matt was unable to read the emotion before it quickly disappeared.

Angela finally got out of the car and before shutting the door, softly said, "Maybe I do."

* * *

Jordan sits on his hotel room bed, back against the headboard, and guitar in his hands. Strumming on the guitar, he softly sings the words to the song.

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight_

_Would you come back to me_

_And even if I walked on the water_

_Would you come out to see_

_Now I can't spend my life standing by_

_Cause even when I miss you_

_You're still not missing me_

_It's funny how my heart just won't let it go_

_I just don't understand_

_It's crazy how the pain seems to over flow_

_The memories of you here with me by my side_

_I can't deny that you are the love of my life_

_And even if I cried a thousand tears tonight_

_Would you come back to me_

_And even if I walked on the water_

_Would you come out to see_

_Now I can't spend my life standing by_

_Cause even when I miss you_

_You're still not missing me_

So lost in the song, Jordan never heard the knocking on his door until it became an insistent pounding.

"JORDAN CATALANO, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Kevin yelled through the door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I CAN HEAR YOUR GUITAR!!" Jordan rolled his eyes as he set his guitar down and went to the door to let in his band mate. "What the hell took you so long?" Kevin asked as he pushed himself past Jordan and went to sit on a chair.

"I didn't hear you," Jordan answered simply as he returned to his spot on the bed.

"Uh huh…seriously man, what's up?"

"I was thinking,"

"Figures…about Angela?" Jordan nods his head. "What happened earlier at the restaurant?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I was jealous, obviously, and my mouth just kinda took over. I guess I pushed him too far cause the next thing I know I have this," he says indicating the slight bruise on his cheek.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kevin asks sincerely.

"Honestly?" Kevin nods his head. "No but I have to be. It's just hard to see her with someone else."

Kevin nods his head in understanding. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jordan nods in agreement as he watches Kevin stand and head for the door, "Night."

* * *

Rayanne and Rickie sat on either side of Angela. Both of them have their arms around her and she is crying softly into Rickie's shoulder.

"Talk to us, please," Rickie almost begs as he soothingly rubs circles on Angela's back.

After a while, Angela lifts her head from Rickie's shoulder and starts to wipe at the tear streaks on her face.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Rayanne asked softly, all sarcasm gone from her voice.

"I don't think it's gonna work out with Matt."

"Why not? What happened?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure but it ended with Matt punching Jordan."

"WHAT!? Rickie and Rayanne both exclaimed in shock.

"Why'd he do it?" Angela inquired, on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know, sweetie," Rickie soothed.

"I'm so confused," Angela sniffed, "When Matt hit Jordan, something just snapped inside of me. Then Matt basically told me that it was obvious that I still had feeling for Jordan. I love him, I do. I just don't think I can go through that again." Angela sighed as she once again let the tears fall.

* * *

"Morning Kev," Jordan greeted as he passed his friend in the hotel hallway.

"Where you off to?" Kevin asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Just out…I wanna get a look at this old town I left behind."

"Want some company?"

"No thanks, just wanna be alone for a while."

"Sure thing" Kevin replied to Jordan's retreating form.

For a while, Jordan just drove around Three Rivers. There were a few changes, but overall the small town was still the same. Eventually, Jordan found himself parked in front of a familiar building. Getting out of his car and walking inside, Jordan noted that the loft had been abandoned since Residue had departed from it. Everything was pretty much the same, except for the dust that settled everywhere. As Jordan looked about the room he soon found himself lost in past memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Band practice had ended and the only people left in the loft were Jordan and Angela. The two sat cuddled up on the couch. Jordan seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Angela was just content to be in her boyfriend's arms._

_After a long comfortable silence, Jordan turned Angela around to stare deeply into her eyes before lowering his head to gently kiss her lips._

"_I love you," he sighed as he slowly pulled away from her._

_Angela's eyes widened in surprise. The shock soon wore off as a smile slowly formed on her lips and she leaned in for another kiss._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"I'm heading out," Angela called, closing the door behind her before anyone had a chance to stop her or ask her where she was going.

First she drove by Liberty High, memories of the four years she spent there filling her heard: skipping class with Rayanne and Rickie, the boiler room with Jordan, and many more. Next she passed by Big Guy Burger and couldn't help but laugh at the short part-time job she had there. After two weeks of dropping food and messing up orders they were forced to fire her and ever since she has refused to work in another fast food joint.

On her way to see her mother, Angela passed by the loft. She didn't even consider stopping until she saw a car parked in front of the building that she knew to be abandoned. Parking beside the unfamiliar car, Angela slowly walked towards the building that held so many memories: both good and bad.

_**Flashback**_

_Angela waited patiently on the couch as Residue practiced. Usually she was excited to watch them play, even more so about the time she spent with Jordan afterwards. But not this night._

_Soon the practice was over – way to soon for Angela – and Jordan was making his way over to his girlfriend with a smile on his face. The smile quickly faded though when he noticed the frown on Angela's face._

"_What's wrong?" he asked once he was standing in front of her and had pulled her up so that she was standing._

"_I…I'm…" Angela's voice trailed off as she looked down at their joined hands._

"_What is it, Angel?" Jordan gently grabbed her chin between his fingers and lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes._

"_I…I'm pregnant," was her soft reply as she stared deeply into his eyes._

"_What?" Jordan shook his head in disbelief as he unknowingly stepped away from his girlfriend. "No," he exclaimed, still in shock._

"_No?" Angela repeated as she stared at her boyfriend in confusion._

_Jordan, who was still slowly backing away from her, looked up at Angela with not only shock in his eyes but also fear. "I…I can't…"_

"_You can't what?" Angela was starting to get worried, but more than that she was getting mad._

"_I just can't…I'm sorry," his last words were rushed as he all but sprinted out of the loft._

"_WELL NEITHER CAN I," Angela yelled before falling on the couch in a sobbing heap._

_**End flashback**_

As Angela entered the loft she was shocked to find Jordan standing there rather than the group of teens she was expecting. He didn't even notice her since he was lost in his own thoughts and memories.

"Jordan?" she asked softly causing him to snap out of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Angela laughed.

"Remembering," Jordan answered seriously, causing Angela to stop giggling.

"Me too," Angela sighed, "we had a lot of memories here over the years."

"Yea we did."

Angela looks around the room, noticing the layer of dust that covered everything; she was surprised that it pretty much looked the same as before. "Can I ask you a question?" Angela asks, now looking at Jordan again.

"Shoot,"

"What happened last night? Why did Matt punch you?" Jordan shrugs his shoulders, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Come on Jordan, I need to know."

With a sigh, Jordan runs his hand through his hair. "I guess I just pushed him too far…said the wrong things or something."

"Why would you do that? I mean, it's not like you were jealous," she added with a laugh as if the idea was absurd.

"And why wouldn't I be jealous?"

"Just friends," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Jordan asked incredulously.

"We agreed on being just friends, remember."

"Just friends?" Jordan sneered.

Angela nods, "Yes…just friends."

Jordan laughs coldly, "You just don't get it do you," he practically yells, "When you love someone, I mean really love them, you just can't be their friend. And I do love you." Jordan says the last bit so quietly Angela isn't even sure she actually heard him correctly.

Jordan just stands there for a short while, waiting and hoping she would say something. Anything to show that she stills feels something for him. But when she doesn't, he just shakes his head sadly before walking past her and out the door.

* * *

AN: don't worry…this is definitely not the end…the song Jordan sings is "Missing Me" by RJ Helton…well I hope you liked it…please leave a review…and I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update again so I apologize now for the your wait…

-Nichelle-


	6. Motherly Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

AN: So sorry for the wait…this has been a hectic summer with work and classes and surgery…this chapter is short but I really wanted to get something up for my readers…hope you like…

* * *

Angela practically ran into her mother's house. Seeing her on the couch, Angela falls into her arms, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. For awhile, Patty just holds her, rocking back and forth and softly cooing into her ear. Some time later, Angela's sobs become quiet. Patty strokes her daughter's hair, pushing it behind her ears. "What is it sweetie? What's wrong?"

Angela looks up at her mother with fat tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I…I love him…"

"Who?"

"And now I think I've lost him…"

"Who?" Patty asks again, starring at her daughter in confusion.

"Jordan," Angela sighs softly.

"Oh," Patty, who wasn't aware of Jordan's presence in Three Rivers, was lost. "I didn't know you two were talking again."

Angela nods. "I thought if we could just be friends then I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Well that plan just blew up in my face, didn't it?" Angela asks with a sad laugh.

Patty glances at her daughter lovingly. "You and Jordan could never be just friends," Patty tells her honestly. "Not with the past that you two share."

"I know that now…but it's probably too late."

"Why's that? Did something happen?"

"Earlier, before I came here, I ran into Jordan and he told me that we could never be just friends because he loves me. I was so shocked that I was speechless," Angela says, shaking her head. "Well I guess my lack of response didn't sit well with him because he left. And I wouldn't be surprised if he has already left town cause Jordan really isn't the type to stay somewhere he doesn't feel wanted."

"So you go after him." Patty commands sharply.

"What?" Angela squeaks, looking at her mother as if she was crazy.

"You love him, right?" Angela nods her head. "And you want him in your life?"

Angela's eyes widen. "Well…I…I don't know," she replies, looking away.

Patty grabs her chin gently, forcing Angela's gaze back to her own. "If you honestly didn't want Jordan, then you wouldn't be here putting yourself through all this heartache. You love him. You do. I can see it in your eyes. But I also see fear. Fear of the past. Honey, I know you don't want to hear this but you got to let it go. Leave the past where it belongs…in the past."

"But mom…"

"No buts. You two were young and stupid then. Since then you've been out in this great big world and have new perspectives on life. You have to trust in your heart that he has changed. Ok?"

Angela looks up at her mother and nods her head. "Thanks mom," she says before tightly hugging her.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am but the members of Red Angel checked out two hours ago."

Angela's face fell as she quietly thanked the man and hung up the phone.

"He's gone," she says to the empty room as her tears start to fall once again.

* * *

AN: sorry that it's so short but it's something…my summer class finishes in a few weeks and then I'll have about 3 or so weeks before fall classes start…so I should definitely get the next chapter up then…thanks for reading…please review…


	7. uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except for a few minor characters from my own imagination…

AN: mira look you didn't have to wait too long this time :) …thanks to all those who read and reviewed chapter 6…and of course thanks to my beta Jazzy…

* * *

"What happened?" Kevin asks for the tenth time. Jordan still doesn't answer, preferring to stare out the plane window. He hasn't spoken a word since he told them they were leaving and now said silence is starting to get on Kevin's last nerve.

Grabbing Jordan's shoulders roughly, Kevin forces Jordan to look at him. "You need to tell me something," Kevin all but growls, "One minute you're saying that we're staying in Three Rivers for as long as it takes and now you're saying that we're leaving without even offering up an explanation. Now I know something happened. You just got to tell me what." Kevin finishes, all the while shaking Jordan by the shoulders for emphasis. Jordan quickly looks away and when he does look back, Kevin can see the gleam of unshed tears in his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, J," Kevin sighs as he lets go of Jordan's shoulders, "I just need to understand."

"I love her, you know, I love her so fucking much," Jordan starts, his voice choking with emotion. "I told her I love her today," Kevin's eyes widen in surprise. "I did and she just…just stood there. Just fucking stood there as if I hadn't said anything at all. I just couldn't stay there any longer. It was hard enough to try to be friends. Should have known that wouldn't work out. But to have to see her with someone else and to know that she doesn't feel the same abut me. I had to leave. I needed to leave." With that, Jordan turned around and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sharon asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Sharon, I'm sure," Angela answers as they continue to walk through the airport to her gate.

"But do you have to go all the way to L.A.…can't you just call him…"

"No, Sharon, we've been over this a hundred times," Rayanne interrupted. "She just can't call up Jordan and tell him she loves him and forgives him. It's just not the same,"

"Yea," Rickie agrees, "It's important that she does this in person."

"Oh okay," Sharon relents.

"You got that address to Red Angel's record label, right?"

"Yes," Angela answers quickly, softly patting the side pocket of her purse.

_Flight 112 to Los Angeles now boarding at Gate 4_

Angela looks over at the gate where people were starting to line up before tuning to smile at her friends. "Well, guess it's time t go, wish me luck."

"Good Luck," Rickie whispers as he leans over to give her a hug.

Rayanne hugs her next, "Go get your man," she adds with a smile.

"Be careful," Sharon says as she hugs her last.

"Thanks guys, I'll call you later, bye…" she rambles before heading off to board her plane.

* * *

"Where you off to?" Kevin asks as Jordan walks over to his red convertible.

"Nowhere…" Jordan mumbles as he keeps walking.

"You want to hang out with us?" Tommy yells after him.

Shaking his head, Jordan gets in his car and drives off.

Ten minutes later he pulls up in from of his apartment building and quickly heads inside. Snatching up the cordless phone on his way into the kitchen, he promptly dials a number from memory. Grabbing a few beers from the fridge, he heads back into the living room.

"Hey, can you come over?" Jordan asks when someone on the other line picks up the phone "fifteen minutes…cool." Hanging up the phone, Jordan takes a huge gulp of his beer as he relaxes into the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, the unlocked apartment door opens to reveal a scantily dressed blonde. "What happened to never wanting to see 'my slutty ass' again?" she inquires as she struts over to the couch and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Things change," was Jordan's simple reply as he took another swig of his third beer.

"Really," she purrs as she places light kisses along Jordan's jaw line, before ending at his mouth in a hard kiss. "Let's take this into the bedroom," she breathes as she pulls away from him. With a slight nod, Jordan allows her to pull him up from the couch before slowly following her into his bedroom.

* * *

Angela's first stop after her plane landed in L.A. was the record label. Walking up to the receptionist desk, she asks the secretary where she could find Jordan Catalano.

The secretary looks up from her magazine in confusion, "Who?"

"Jordan Catalano," Angela repeats, "from Red Angel."

"Oh yea," she nods in recognition," the sexy blue-eyed one."

"Yes…Him…" Angela says forcibly, her jealousy obvious.

"He's over on the east coast with his band," the secretary replies flippantly as she returns to reading her magazine, "in Pennsylvania, I think."

"Well he was there but…"

"Angela?" a voice interrupts from behind her.

Whipping around, Angela finds herself facing three men who seem familiar but she's not quite sure from where. "Do I know you?" she asks curiously.

"I'm Kevin," the one in the middle replies, "Mark…Tommy," he introduces, pointing to each one respectively. "We're three fourths of Red Angel."

"Of course you are…could you tell me where I can find Jordan?"

"Why?" Kevin asks defensively.

"Not that it's any of your business but I really need to talk to him."

"I don't think he's up to talking to anyone right now, especially not you."

Angela looks hurt for a second. "Could you please just tell me where I can find him?" she pleads.

"Do you love him?" Kevin asks abruptly.

"Excuse Me."

"Do. You. Love. Him? It's a simple yes or no question."

"More than anything," came her soft reply.

Kevin smiles at her for the first time as he walks up to the reception desk and writes something down on a post-it pad. "Here's the address to his apartment," he says as he hands her the post-it, "you'll most likely find him there."

"Thanks," she replies before hurriedly walking out of the building.

* * *

"Don't answer it," the blonde begs as someone rings the doorbell to the apartment.

"I have to," Jordan groans as he starts to climb out of the bed.

"No you don't, stay in bed please," she pleads, reaching out for him.

"It's probably Kevin, and if I don't answer the door, he'll just end up barging in," Jordan replies before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out of the room to answer the door.

To say Jordan was shocked would be an understatement when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Angela," he sighs as his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Were you about to shower?" Angela asks in a laughing tone, her eyes traveling down his body to gaze at the slightly slipping towel around his waist.

"Oh…ummm…"

"Who's at the door, baby?"

Whipping his heard around, Jordan could see the blonde walking into the room, wearing nothing but one of his button-up shirts. Looking back at Angela, he saw a hurt look fall over her face as her eyes star to glisten with tears.

"Angela, I…I can explain,"

"I bet you can," was her angry response before she ran back down the hallway she had come from.

"SHIT…" Jordan yells as he runs into his room and starts to haphazardly thrown on clothes.

"Jordan, who was that," the blonde asks from his doorway.

"Get out," Jordan growls as he tugs on his shoes.

"But I thought…"

"GET OUT NOW," he yells this time, before running out the door after Angela.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's a lil short…and I'm sorry I ended it this way…I know how yall hate my cliffhangers…I would have wrote more but I have no idea how I want the upcoming conversation between Jordan and Angela to go…so if you have any suggestions please let me know…other than that I hop you liked it and please review…


	8. Sorry with a Twist

Jordan caught up to Angela at a park that was around the corner from his apartment building

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for the other three members of Jordan's band

A/N: I am so very sorry this took forever to update…the semester had started and it was one big whirlwind from then on…I also was having some major writer's block…I just couldn't get into the mood to write…plus I'm taking this evil News Writing class with this evil professor, I am never becoming a journalist…but I was inspired by my new favorite book…the Twilight series…it is absolutely awesome if you like vampires and whatnot…I totally recommend it…thanks to all those who read and reviewed…and again to my readers I'm sorry for the wait…forgive me :(…hope yall like this chapter…and muchas gracias to my betas Jazzy and Jeska…

* * *

Ch. 8 - Sorry

Jordan caught up to Angela at a park that was around the corner from his apartment building. She had stopped running in front of a swing set, her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. Walking up behind her, Jordan slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his chin to rest on her right shoulder. Whether or not Angela was startled by his appearance – no one knows – she just stood there, still crying, as Jordan softly repeated "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" over and over again.

All too soon, Angela snaps out of her shock. Whipping her body around, she quickly takes two steps back and away from Jordan. "You're sorry?" she asks in an all too calm voice.

"Yes, I'm sor…"

"That's a bunch of bull," she interrupts.

"No it's not."

Angela chuckled, shaking her head at Jordan's denial. "I bet you don't even realize what you did," she states, still using a very calm voice. "Probably lying all along," she mumbles.

"What?" Jordan asks, utterly confused. "I never lied."

"Do you love me?" Angela asks abruptly.

"With all my hea…"

"BULLSHIT!" she snaps. "How can you profess you love me and then go and fuck some random slut?" Angela shrieks at Jordan.

"I didn't have sex with her," he argues.

"But you were going to," Angela counters, causing Jordan to look away and remain silent. "That's what I thought," she sighs quietly.

"It's not what you think," Jordan states forcefully. "When I told you that I love you, you just stood there, saying nothing. So I assumed you didn't feel the same way about me. To me it was a rejection, and it hurt."

"Oh…so now you're trying to put the blame on me," Angela seethes.

Jordan's fight seems to deflate out of him. "No," he mumbles. "I'm sorry, okay, so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yea you never do," Angela retorts, "but no matter what happens I always seem to end up getting hurt anyways." Angela shook her head sadly as she turns away from him and walks away.

Jordan stares numbly after her, a tortured look on his face.

* * *

Angela found herself at a bar. She didn't know how long she had been there and she didn't really care. As long as the cute bartender kept the drinks coming, she was content.

"Would you like another?" the bartender asks with a flirty smile. Angela nods numbly, swallowing the rest of her cherry vodka sour in one gulp as he places another one in front of her.

Angela never was one to drink, but that didn't stop her from consuming drink after drink after drink. She now understood what Rayanne and Jordan liked so much about drinking; the way the alcohol caused the pain to fade and reality to blur. She was drunk, and Angela welcomed the oblivion she was starting to feel.

"Angela?" She looked up blearily at the sound of her name. "Angela Chase?"

"Yea, what of it?" she mumbles, staring at the man standing beside her.

"Hey…it's me…Brian…Brian Krackow."

"Oh…Hi…Bye…" she slurs before turning back to her drink.

"Are you drunk?" Brian asks incredulously.

"mmmm hmmm," she nods, chugging her drink and motioning for another one.

"I think you've had enough," Brian says as he starts to pull Angela away from the bar.

"No, I haven't," she pouts as Brian leads her out the door. As soon as Angela was in the car, she slumped against the door, and was snoring softly. Getting into the driver's seat, Brian looks at Angela sadly before starting the car and heading to his apartment.

When they arrived, Brian woke Angela and managed to get her inside. As soon as they were settled on the couch, Angela leans over and sloppily kisses Brian. "What are you doing?" he exclaims, slightly pushing her away.

"What's it look like?" she slurs, kissing him along his neck and jaw. "Oh, come on Brian," she purrs, "Don't you want me?" She places her lips against his again, her tongue tracing along his lips, seeking entrance. Reluctantly, Brian gives in. His body relaxes, as he starts to return the kiss greedily.

* * *

Jordan didn't know what to do. After Angela had walked away from him, he had spent a long time just walking around the park and thinking. In the end, Jordan was still confused about everything.

Heading back to his apartment, Jordan sighed in relief when he found it empty. In his room, Jordan rummaged through the nightstand, pulling out a photograph before lying back on his bed. "I am such a fool," he moaned, staring at the picture sadly. It was a picture of him and Angela, taken by Danielle years before. It was his favorite because it reminded him of those carefree and happy times before everything spun out of control. In the picture, Angela and Jordan were smiling at each other, their eyes filled with joy and love.

Jordan rolls over onto his stomach, continuing to stare at the photo in front of him. "I'm sorry," he says, tracing his finger along the picture of Angela. Reaching over the far side of the bed, Jordan grabs his favorite acoustic guitar and sits up against the headboard. Slowly, he starts to pluck at the guitar strings then he begins to play a sad melody, allowing his mood to guide the sound. At first, he just hummed along to the tune, every once in a while reaching over to jot down some notes on a notepad he kept on the nightstand.

After a half hour of messing around with different tunes and melodies, Jordan begins to add words to his new creation.

_I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Jordan smiles proudly but with a hint of sadness. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dials a number. "Hey Kev, it's me. I got a new song I want you to hear. Tomorrow afternoon? That's great. Later."

* * *

Angela's eyes fluttered before they squeezed shut in an attempt to block the pain throbbing in her head. With a groan, she finally manages to open her eyes only to find herself looking around an unfamiliar room in confusion. Turning over in the bed, Angela then finds herself face-to-face with… "I don't fucking believe it…" she sighs in mortification. "Please oh please tell me I did not sleep in with…" gasp "Brian Krackow." Slowly climbing out off the bed, intent on not waking him, Angela finally notices their state of undress. "I so need to get out of here," she mumbles before quickly throwing on her clothes and practically running out of the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Angela was inside her hotel room and quickly dialing the number of one of her best friends.

"Hello,"

"Hey Rickie, it's me Angela."

"Hey, how's everything?"

"Not to good," Angela groans.

"Why, what happened?"

"Well let's see," she takes a deep breath, "IcaughtJordanwithanotherwomanbeforegettingdrunkandsleepingwithBrianKrackow." Angela quickly gets out in one breath.

"Umm, Angela sweetie, could you possibly say that again, this time taking a breath between words," Rickie laughs.

"Ok," she starts with another deep breath. "I caught Jordan…with another woman…before getting drunk…and sleeping with Brian Krackow."

"Oh my god…Angela you didn't?"

Angela's lower lip trembles as tears start to fill her eyes. "I don't know anything anymore," she sobs.

"Oh Angela don't cry, please don't cry. Tell me everything."

"Ok," she sniffles, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Ten minutes later, Angela had finished telling Rickie everything that had happened since she arrived in L.A.

"Wow."

"What am I gonna do Rickie?"

"How do you feel about Jordan? Honestly."

"I love him but…"

"But nothing…you love him and he loves you. And yes, the two of you have both made some pretty drastic mistakes but that's in the past. Move on and do what makes you happy."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Rickie agrees.

"Thanks Rickie, you're the best. I'm gonna go find Jordan…"

"Wait a sec, what about Brian?"

"I don't know," Angela groans. "It was a mistake, a drunken one at that. Can't I just act as if nothing ever happened?"

"Well you can try but stuff like this tends to always find a way back and bite you in the ass. You should talk to Brian so that you can put it all behind you."

"Oh ok, but can't it wait till after I talk to Jordan?"

Rickie rolls his eyes as he sighs, "I guess but don't hold it off for too long."

"Sure thing. Thanks for everything Rickie. Love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too. Later" Angela hung up the phone with a smile before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower

* * *

Jordan woke to the sound of someone knocking at his door. Groggily getting out of bed, he heads to the door to let in his band mates.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Kevin greets cheerily, as he enters the apartment followed by Tommy and Mark.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Jordan yawns.

"A little after one," Mark answers.

"And look…we brought lunch," Tommy exclaims holding up a fast food bag.

"So what about that song," Kevin asks excitedly.

"Wait till I've eaten," Jordan mumbles, "and coffee…coffee would be nice."

* * *

As Angela approached Jordan's apartment, the excitement she had felt earlier after talking to Rickie was quickly being replaced with nervousness. Coming to a stop outside Jordan's slightly open door, Angela could hear the sounds of a guitar playing the notes of an unfamiliar song. Then Jordan's voice suddenly hit her.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say_

 _I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

 Unable to stop herself, Angela pushed open the door and slowly stepped inside. Jordan sat in an armchair, playing the song with his eyes closed, while Kevin, Tommy and Mark sat watching him, their backs towards Angela. Angela paused just inside the door, her eyes never leaving Jordan's form as he continued to play and sing.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah_

_That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
And it's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way_

 As the song came to an end, Jordan's eyes open, his posture stiffening as he catches sight of Angela standing in his doorway. "Hey," he whispers, a little unsure of what to do.

"Hi," Angela smiles, her tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter…next chapter will finally have a serious conversation between Jordan and Angela…but I love drama so you never know I may throw in a new twist or two…I hope yall enjoyed it and please review…the song is "Sorry" by the Jonas Brothers…

~Nichelle~


	9. Leave Out All the Rest

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for Mark, Kevin, and Tommy

A/N: MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!!!!! Well here it is finally…so sorry for the wait. Thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed…anna42hmr, oaksand, and maji343. This chapter was inspired by the song _Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park from the Twilight soundtrack (Awesome book series and movie by the way)…and thanks to my awesome beta Jazzy.

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way"

As the song came to an end, Jordan's eyes open, his posture stiffening, as he catches sight of Angela standing in his doorway. "Hey," he whispers, a little unsure of what to do.

"Hi," Angela smiles, her tears flowing freely down her face.

Kevin, Mark and Tommy turn in their seats to stare at the newcomer.

"Um…I think it's time we leave," Kevin suggests as he stands, followed by Mark.

"But it's just about to get good…" Tommy whines.

"Oh come on," Kevin rolls his eyes as he pulls Tommy towards the door. "We'll talk to you later, Jordan," he adds before closing the door behind him.

"So…" Jordan sighs.

"So…" Angela repeats.

"Well…um…sit please," he says, gesturing to the couch. "Um…would you like something to drink?" he asks, standing.

"No thanks," Angela answers, sitting on the couch. "That was…a good song…is it new?"

"Um…yea…" Jordan smiles, sitting again in the armchair, "I wrote it last night, actually."

"Oh," Angela nods, the room falling into silence. "I wanted to apologize," she starts after a minute or two.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" Jordan grins sheepishly.

Angela smiles, "We've both made mistakes…let me go first though." Jordan nods with a smile of his own, motioning for Angela to continue. She takes a deep breath, looking at Jordan shyly, before starting, "I know I have the worst tendency to overreact to situations and for that I'm sorry. Over the years, I must have driven you crazy with all my emotions."

"That's not true," Jordan interrupts.

Angela chuckles, "True or not, I always end up reacting badly, never giving you the chance to explain yourself, and I'm sorry. Sometimes I wonder if I just ended up pushing you further and further away." Jordan shakes his head firmly in the negative but she just smiles in return. "But that's all in the past, right?"

"Of course," Jordan nods.

"For everything I've done, I'm truly sorry, and for everything you've done, I forgive you."

"Just like that?" Jordan asks, shocked. "Don't you want an explanation or an…um apology?"

"Nope," Angela shakes her head. "It's all in the past. Let's just remember all the good times we had and leave out all the rest."

Jordan stands and walks across the room to the couch. Sitting next to Angela, he pulls her towards his body, hugging her close. "Leave out all the rest," he reiterates, kissing her on the forehead.

_  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"This place is amazing," Angela exclaims, looking around the restaurant in wonder as the hostess leads them to a table.

"I'm glad you like it," Jordan chuckles. "It's a bit fancy and I've never really had a reason to come here before, at least not until now," he adds, smiling at Angela.

Angela ducks her head, blushing slightly as Jordan holds out the chair for her. "Thank you," she whispers as he gently pushes it in once she has sat down.

"So, what do you want?" Jordan asks, once they were seated with menus.

"Um…I don't know…what's good here?"

"I have no idea," Jordan laughs.

Dinner went smoothly. They mostly laughed and talked about random stuff. Then they ordered a piece of chocolate cake to share for dessert.

"So," Angela sighs, reaching, with her fork, for another scoop of cake, "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asks, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean," she exaggerates, placing her fork down on the table, "you live here in L.A. and I'm going back to school up in New York at the end of the summer. Where do we go from here?"

"Oh…" Jordan frowns, "um…"

"Angela! Angela! I'm so glad I found you," someone calls as they headed towards their table, interrupting Jordan's line of thought.

"Um…Brian?" Angela mumbles, looking him over she finally notices the differences in him; he was a bit taller and he had cut his hair.

"Hi…um you…you left your um…purse at my place this morning," Brian says as he holds out the purse in question to Angela.

"Purse…this morning…" Jordan mutters under his breath, confused. Angela could only gawk, mouth open, and her eyes shifting nervously between Brian and Jordan as she absentmindedly reached out for her bag.

"Are you okay?" Brian asks before turning to Jordan, instantly recognizing him. "Oh um…Jordan…hi…I mean hey…"

"Do I know you?" Jordan asks slowly and defensively.

"Uh yea, Brian Krackow, remember…I use to tutor you back in high school."

"Oh yea, Brain, what are you doing in L.A.?"

"I go to college here, decided to stay the summer for some classes…"

"Oh well, isn't that nice," Angela interrupts, coming out of her stupor. "Well, we were just leaving, it was good to see you again Brian," she says, standing up.

"Wait, but what about last night? What about…"

"Goodbye Brian," Angela says firmly before grabbing Jordan's hand and walking away. Jordan quickly throws some bills on the table while been dragged away by Angela, glancing between Brian and Angela suspiciously.

* * *

Jordan and Angela arrived at his apartment sometime later. Their trip was done in uncomfortable silence. Angela went to sit on the couch, a slightly scared and nervous look on her face. Jordan opted for the armchair, a concentrated look on his face, lost in thought.

"You slept with him," Jordan mentions calmly, it was a statement not a question.

"I…I was drunk," Angela answered quietly, looking down at her hands.

Jordan's eyes were cold as he turned to look at her. "The same day you yell at me for _almost_ sleeping with someone you go and sleep with Brain," he seethes.

"I…I'm sorr…"

"No…" Jordan growls, standing and starting to pace across the living room floor. "Is that why you were so easy to forgive?"

"Well…" Angela starts, still looking at her hands, "after we fought, I got drunk…I don't even remember what happened…all I remember is waking up at Brian's place." Angela looked up pleadingly at Jordan, who was still pacing. "I'm so sorry, I never planned to do that and I never wanted to hurt you."

"And yet it does hurt," Jordan says sadly, finally stopping his pacing to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "Worse is that I can't really complain since I'm guilty of the same thing…"

"And that's why I didn't force an explanation or apology from you," Angela intercedes. "I just want us to move past all of this."

"Leave out all the rest," Jordan mocks.

"Exactly," Angela slightly raises her voice, "I'm sorry, okay, so very sorry…I just…I love you," She ends quietly.

Jordan looks up in shock. "I think that's the first time you've said that to me in years," he mumbles.

_  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

* * *

A/N: again the song is "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. I hope yall liked this chapter, please review and let me know what yall think. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

-Nichelle


	10. Angel Cry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**AN: I am so sorry this took forever to update but here it is now :) **

**I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: orchid1, AutomaticEyes, and shaid.**

**The song in this chapter is "Angel Cry" by Corbin Bleu. For the sake of the story, I have changed a few of the words to the song.**

**And last but definitely not least, THANKS to my beta and awesome friend, Jazzy. She has two papers and two projects to work on and yet she still took the time to read over this for me.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay, so very sorry…I just…I love you," Angela says.

Jordan looks up in shock. "I think that's the first time you've said that to me in years," he mumbles.

Angela walks over to Jordan and wraps her arms around him as she sits next to him. "I love you…I love you…I love you…" she whispers sweetly into his ear, repeating the mantra over and over.

"I love you too," Jordan whispers back, pulling Angela close.

For a while, the two sit there in silence, comfortably wrapped in each others arms. All too soon, the silence is cut short, interrupted by not one but two cell phones going off. Jordan and Angela quickly pull apart to search for their respective phones.

"Hello," they both answer before becoming silent, listening to what is being said. As their conversations continue, Angela's facial expression appears to fall while Jordan's brightens. As they both hang up, Jordan turns excitedly towards Angela

"You will never believe what just happened," he practically shouts.

"What?" Angela mumbles sadly.

Not noticing the sad change in Angela, Jordan hugs her, turning them in exciting circles. "We're going on tour…Red Angel is…a real worldwide tour…we have to leave immediately…but wow…a real tour…" he gushes.

"That's great," Angela barely whispers.

Jordan stops his spinning, pulling back in order to peer at Angela's face. "What's wrong?" he asks as he starts to wipe at the tears making their way down her face.

"It's…it's my mom…" Angela sobs, throwing herself at Jordan, burying her head into his chest. "She's in the hospital," she mumbles, her voice barely audible. Jordan frowns, pulling Angela closer and letting her sob into his shirt.

"Let's go," Jordan says softly when Angela's sobbing had quieted.

"Where?"

"To the airport, we need to get to Three Rivers."

The ride to the airport was done in silence as tears continue to stream down Angela's face. As Jordan parked outside of LAX, Angela finally snaps out of her morose thoughts. "What about your tour?" she inquires quietly.

"I'm going with you, I don't care about anything else," Jordan claims.

"NO," Angela cries causing Jordan to stare at her in shock and confusion. "Go on the tour," she demands.

"No," Jordan gasps.

"Yes," Angela insists. "It's your dream."

"That doesn't matter," Jordan stares at Angela intently. "You are all that matters to me and I refuse to leave you in your time of need. I've made that mistake once, and I'll be damned if I do it again."

Angela stares at him silently, fresh tears shimmering in her eyes. "And with every word I love you more," she murmurs.

"Please understand," Jordan pleads, "I want to do us right this time."

"I do understand, but you need to also understand that I love you more than anything and that I love you enough to let you go, to let you follow you dreams. Please, for me."

Jordan sighs in defeat. "Call me, as soon as you get to Three Rivers and know what's going on with Patty."

"I will. Good Luck with the tour. Think of me."

"Always, with every word I sing."

* * *

Sharon was waiting for Angela at the Three Rivers airport.

"What happened? How's my mom?" Angela asks frantically as soon as she is in easy hearing distance from Sharon. Sharon looks down at her feet before slowly raising her eyes to meet those of her long-time childhood friend. It's not hard to miss the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my god…how bad is it?" Angela urgently asks, running over to hug her friend.

"She was hit by a car," Sharon answers quietly through her tears, pulling away slightly from Angela. "She's in a coma." A strangled sob escapes Angela as her knees give out and she collapse in a heap on the floor. Sharon kneels beside her, cradling Angela in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry," she speaks softly.

Time seems to blur, and neither Angela nor Sharon know how long they sat on the floor of the airport crying. Eventually, Sharon is able to pull Angela off the floor and out to her car.

At first, Angela was quiet, staring sadly out the window. "What happened?" she asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Sharon, startled from her thoughts by Angela's voice, asks in confusion.

"What led to my mother getting hit by a car?" Angela asks tersely.

Sharon looks over at Angela in shock before quickly returning her eyes to the road. "I don't really know all the details."

"Just tell me what you know…please" Angela pleads, turning to stare sadly at Sharon.

Sharon sighs keeping her eyes firmly on the road. "She was at the grocery store…" she starts gently, "…when she ran into a very pregnant Hallie. What was said between the two – I don't know – but I guess it was enough to send Patty running out of the store." Angela continues to stare at Sharon, her eyes wide in disbelief as she listens. "In her distress, she wasn't looking where she was going. The car turned the corner and when the driver finally saw her it was too late. She's been unconscious ever since," Sharon ends quietly.

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. On their way to Patty's room, they ran into Danielle, Ricky and Rayanne, who instantly proceeded to hug Angela tightly. Danielle and Angela cried into each others arms for a while before a nurse led them back to their mother's room. Angela bursts into a fresh wave of tears as soon as she sees her mom lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to several wires and tubes, and looking more fragile than ever.

* * *

Angela sits numbly by her mother's bedside, staring sadly at the still face of her mom. Danielle was asleep on one of the cots the nurses had set up for them. Visiting hours had ended 30 minutes before and the two daughters had refused to leave. Lost in her thoughts, Angela practically jumps out of her seat as she is startled by her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Grabbing the phone, she smiles sadly at the name on the caller id as she quickly exits the room.

"Hello,"

"Angela, oh my gosh…I was so worried…how are you…how is your mom?" Jordan rambles.

"Hey Jordan," she greets with false cheerfulness, "I'm okay but my mother on the other hand…isn't," she finishes sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asks, his voice heavy with concern.

"She was hit by a car, and now she's in a…in a…coma," Angela answers, barely managing to utter the last word.

"Oh Ang sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm heading to the airport right now. I can be in Three Rivers in a few hours."

"What? Jordan no, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I want…no need to. I want to be there with you, so that I can hold you and comfort you and wipe away your tears," Jordan states, his voice softening with each word.

Angela smiles slightly. "That'd be nice," she mumbles. "But I will not allow you to ruin this awesome chance you have at a tour," she persists.

"Don't be ridiculous, there'll be other tours," Jordan replies, now a little frustrated by Angela's reluctance.

"They won't be the same, Angela counters. "This is your chance; don't ruin it because of me."

Jordan sighs in annoyance and frustration. "Why are you like this, Ang?"

Angela rolls her eyes. "Like what?"

"Like how you are?"

"I have no idea about what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you always pushing me away.

"I don't…"

"Yes you do," Jordan interrupts, "and I have no idea why," he adds sadly. "I don't know if it's because you don't trust me or because you're too scared to actually be with me…" Jordan stops talking, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I just…I wish you would give me a chance to prove myself. Give me a chance to show you that I love you with everything that I am and that all I want in life is your happiness."

Angela leans heavily against the hospital wall, closing her eyes in an attempt – although desperately failing – to keep her tears from falling, as everything Jordan has just said sinks in. "Maybe you're right," she finally mumbles.

"What?" Jordan asks, clearly taken aback by her response.

"With the back of her left hand, Angela wipes at her tears, while the other hand holds the phone closer to her ear. "Jordan, I love you and I know that you love me," she starts, her voice determined. "And I would give anything for you to show me how much you love me. But," she adds quickly, "all I want for you is to be happy as well. And your music makes you happy. So please, go on the tour. I'll be fine and I'll be here waiting for you. Then, when you get back, you can show me how much you love me for as long as you like."

Jordan sighs in defeat, unable to refuse Angela anything. "Okay, fine, I'll go."

"Great! When do you all leave? Where are you going first?" Angela inquires, actually excited for something for the first time since she arrived back in Three Rivers.

"We leave early tomorrow morning. Our first stop is the United Kingdom."

"England! WOW! Maybe you'll get to meet the queen."

"I doubt it," Jordan chuckles. For the next few hours, they continue to talk about Red Angel's tour and about anything and everything else. Hours later, and way past midnight, the two reluctantly say their goodbyes.

* * *

The next day, Angela woke up to find Ricky and Rayanne standing over and staring at her. Sitting up in the cot, Angela takes a quick glance over at her mom, frowning at the fact that she looks the same as yesterday. Stretching out her arms, Angela smiles shyly at her friends. "Hey guys, is everything alright?"

Ricky smiles and nods while Rayanne says, "Yea, we just wanted to chat and hang out with you."

"Well…" Ricky starts.

"Tell us everything that happened in LA with Catalano," Rayanne finishes.

Angela rolls her eyes at her overly exuberant friend, before telling them about the happenings of the last few days, from her arrival in LA to the phone call the night before.

Hours later, Angela had finished telling them her tale, and they were now talking about the fashion line Ricky was considering starting. Ricky raises his eyebrows knowingly at Angela, who has just sneaked a peak at her phone for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

"You know, we can leave if want to call Jordan," Ricky suggests with a teasing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asks while overdoing the innocent act.

"Don't give us that Angelika," Rayanne laughs. "Visiting hours are almost over anyways, call your man and we'll see you tomorrow." With a kiss to her cheek, they were gone.

Angela quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before quietly leaving the room, dialing Jordan's number on the way out.

"This is Jordan. Can't talk now so leave a message and I'll get back at you when I can," the voicemail beeps.

"Hey Jordan, it's Angela. I guess you're busy with the tour or something. Nothing new here and my mom's condition hasn't really changed. Um, I guess just call me back when you can. I love you." Angela walks back into her mom's room, more than a little sad that she was unable to reach Jordan.

Angela wakes the next morning, and immediately checks her phone, which is lying in the corner of the room, charging. "Figures," she mumbles when she sees that she has one missed call and a new voicemail, mad at herself for not waking when he had called.

"Hey baby," comes Jordan's voice through the phone, "I'm sorry I missed your call. As soon as we landed we were dragged off for practice. I called as soon as I could. But with the whole time change that I'm not too sure about, you're probably asleep or something. Well I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you my angel."

For the next three weeks, Jordan and Angela's relationship became a series of phone tag. With the time difference between Three Rivers and Europe, and Red Angel's busy schedule, neither of the two was able to catch the other at a good time.

* * *

_**5 weeks later, somewhere in Europe…**_

Having just come from an interview with the band and doing a sound check, Jordan walks into the dressing room at the venue they were playing that night. Where they are now, he wasn't completely sure. After 5 weeks, all the countries, cities and venues were starting to blur together. Reaching into his back pocket, Jordan pulls out his phone and quickly turns it on. Seconds later it beeps, alerting him to a missed call and new voicemail. Jordan looks at Angela's name on his phone's screen, guilt and shame washing over him. He had stopped returning her calls 2 weeks before and yet she continued to call him everyday. It's not that he didn't want to talk to her, but he's just been so busy lately with the tour that whenever he did have time to call it would always be when she was asleep or otherwise busy.

Jordan calls his voicemail, eager to hear Angela's voice. "I can't take it anymore, Jordan," Jordan's brow furrows in confusion, not liking the tears he can hear in Angela's voice. "I understand that you're busy but damn are you seriously too busy to pick up your phone and leave a 2 minute message. I know that it sucks that we can never catch each other, but at least we could hear the others voice. Maybe you just don't love me anymore," Jordan gasps in shock. "Maybe you never did," Angela's sad voice continues. "But never again, I won't subject my heart to anymore hurt. So, I guess this is goodbye. I'll always love you."

Jordan pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at it in shock, then anger, then confusion and lastly misery. Jordan tosses his phone onto a table before throwing himself onto the couch and burying his face into his hands, letting the tears fall.

Minutes later, Jordan picks himself off the couch and grabs his song journal from his bag before sitting back on the couch. Staring at the picture taped on the cover, Jordan mumbles to himself "I'm so sorry, baby, I love you," before opening to the next blank page and starting to write.

Twenty minutes later, Jordan was on his guitar, silently singing along with the notes he was playing.

"Hey J, you ready," Kevin shouts as he walks into the dressing room. "It's time for the show."

Jordan looks up from his guitar and nods. "Hey Kev,"

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow morning, I got a song I want to show you, Mark and Tommy," Jordan informs him as he follows him out to the stage.

The next morning, Jordan plays his new song for the rest of the band and of course they like it.

"Guys," Jordan speaks up, interrupting the others discussion of the song. "I want to cancel the rest off the tour."

"What?" the three asks simultaneously, looking at Jordan as if he had grown a second head.

* * *

Angela is sitting at her mom's bedside, quietly listening to the radio. The doctors said that Patty's condition is improving. Her broken leg and ribs were healing nicely, and the swelling in her brain had decreased dramatically in the past week. They believe that it's only a matter of time before she wakes up.

It's been three weeks since Jordan had stopped returning her calls. Angela understands that it was getting frustrating to call and not actually talk to each other but at least they were able to leave the other a message and hear the others voice. Then his calls just stopped, and Angela began to wonder if he was just too busy or if he just didn't care anymore. Angela last called the week before. Instead of the usual message about her day and how her mom was doing, Angela cried about her fear that he didn't care for her anymore.

"We got a special treat for you today," the radio DJ announces, "a great new song from aspiring band Red Angel." Angela's eyes widened at the sound of Jordan's band name, as she leaned closer to the radio and turned up the volume. "But first," the DJ continues, "shocking news: Red Angel has cancelled the continuation of their first worldwide tour after having completed only 6 weeks of the 40 week schedule." Angela's jaw dropped as she continued to listen. "The band has yet to give an explanation for canceling. Now onto their brand new single; it's called "Angel Cry" and front man Jordan Catalano has dedicated it especially for Angela Chase. Hope you like it sweetie," the DJ adds as the first notes of the song start to play.

As she starts to listen to the words of the song, Angela bursts into tears while imagining Jordan sitting in a dressing room and writing her these words.

_Down from the clouds she fell into my heart  
Now I can barely stand whenever we're apart  
Such a pretty face but a soul so dark  
Girl it must have hurt you something terrible_

_Let me undo all the damage that I've done to you  
Let me love all the pain away and make it new  
I'm stuck till your skies go from grey to blue  
'Cause making you smile, that's what I got to do_

_If I did you wrong I apologize  
If I did you wrong I'm a foolish guy  
I swear that I can barely sleep at night  
Knowing somebody done made an angel cry  
Made an angel cry_

_How could anybody look into her eyes  
And not melt to the ground like a block of ice  
Maybe I just didn't realize  
I was talking to an angel_

_Let me undo all the damage that I've done to you  
Let me love all the pain away and make it new  
I'm stuck till your skies go from grey to blue  
'Cause making you smile, that's what I got to do_

_If I did you wrong I apologize  
If I did you wrong I'm a foolish guy  
I swear that I can barely sleep at night  
Knowing somebody done made an angel cry  
Made an angel cry_

_If I did you wrong I apologize  
If I did you wrong I'm a foolish guy  
I swear that I can barely sleep at night  
Knowing somebody done made an angel cry  
Made an angel cry_

"I made an angel cry," a male voice – not on the radio – sings.

Angela's tear stained face turned in shock to see a figure standing in the doorway. "Jordan?" she gasps, as new tears start to fall from her eyes.

Jordan rushes over to Angela, crushing her body close to his. "I'm so sorry…I love you…I'm sorry…" he coos into her ear over and over. Pulling away, Jordan pushes Angela's hair back behind her ears and stares intently into her eyes. "I love you, Angel, now, always and forever."

* * *

**AN: Wow! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, lol. I hope y'all liked it. **

**This will most likely be the last chapter of this story unless you the readers want an epilogue. If y'all do, just let me know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Epilogue Fall in Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**AN: I am so sorry this took forever to update but here it is now :) **

**And THANKS to those who reviewed the last chapter: kk1999, mariondavis, orchid1, Lady Jane's Muse.**

**The song in this chapter is "Fall in Love" by Nick Lachey.**

**And last but definitely not least, THANKS to my beta and awesome friend, Jazzy.**

* * *

_**Epilogue – Sometime in December…**_

"Hey mom," Angela answers the phone, as she exits the English building at Columbia University and heads for her car.

"Hello Angela, are you busy?" Patty asks.

"Nope, just now leaving my last class. How are you are you feeling? Did you get that cast off today?"

"Yes finally," she gasps excitedly, "and I feel great, especially now that I can walk freely."

"That's awesome mom," Angela replies as she starts up her car.

"Yea and they're gonna have me continue with the physical therapy for a while longer. So, hopefully I'll be at 100% in no time."

"That's great. Is Danielle still helping you out with the physical therapy?"

"Yes she is," Patty answers. "Any who, enough about me, how are you doing? Have you talked to Jordan lately? How's his tour going? When is he coming back? And are you still driving down here this Friday?"

"Whoa, mom, one question at a time," Angela laughs, pulling into a parking space and heading up to the apartment she shares with Jordan. "Um…let's see, I last talked to Jordan last night and the tour is doing great. Yes, of course we are still driving down on Friday and Jordan is coming home…" Angela's voice trails off, her jaw dropping as she opens the door to her apartment.

"Angela…Angela are you there?" comes Patty's shouting over the phone.

"Uh…mom, I gotta go…"

"What? Angela? What's going on?"

"Call you later," Angela says before she hangs up and walks into her apartment, pushing the door closed behind her. A smile slowly starts to form on her face as she takes in the dozens and dozens of lit candles covering various surfaces throughout her living room.

_I don't know what it is tonight_

_Your smile, your eyes, yeah_

_Even in the candlelight_

_You shine so bright_

_And you're so beautiful_

_More beautiful than you've ever been_

_I catch my breath_

_And fall in love again_

"Wow," Angela sighs, still looking around the candlelit room. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Jordan whispers just as she finally notices him standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, taking a step closer.

"Surprise!" he smiles, reaching his hand out to her.

Angela stares at his hand suspiciously, cocking her head to the side. "You're back early," she comments before finally closing the space between them and grabbing his outreached hand.

"Change of plans," Jordan responds, guiding her over to the couch and sitting down.

"You should have told me," Angela states, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"But that would have ruined the surprise," he says, grabbing a chocolate-covered strawberry, from a tray on the coffee table, and offering it to her.

Angela smiles, taking a bite of the fruit, "So, why go through all the trouble to do this?" she asks, waving her arm to indicate the room.

Jordan returns the smile, and offers her more of the strawberry. "Because I love you."

_I can't imagine where I'd be_

_Without you with me_

_I need you more everyday_

_More than words can say_

_I want you in my life_

_For all my life_

_This night will never end_

_You take my hand_

_And I fall in love again_

"I love you, too," Angela replies, leaning over to give him a kiss. "With all my heart," she adds as she pulls away.

"Forever and ever?" Jordan inquires with a cheesy smile.

Angela laughs, stuffing a strawberry into his mouth. "Forever and ever," she repeats. "So," she sighs, taking a sip of the champagne Jordan had poured for her, "is there anything else to expect with this lovely evening?"

"Jewelry," Jordan smiles, taking a long velvet box off the table and handing it to her.

"Jewelry!" Angela squeals, reaching for the box excitedly. "Wow," she breathes, opening the box to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet. "Are they real?"

"Very,"

"It must have cost you a fortune," she says, lightly running her fingers over the bracelet. "You shouldn't have…"

"You're worth it," Jordan insists, leaning over and kissing Angela on the forehead.

"Thanks," she sighs, still admiring the sparking piece of jewelry.

"And….there's more,"

"More?" Angela asks, looking up to find Jordan on one knee in front of her, her eyes widening slightly.

"More," he repeats, pulling a small velvet box out of his pants' pocket.

_Nothing short of a miracle_

_Could've brought you here to me_

_When I'm with you_

_Heaven's all I see_

_All I see_

"Jordan," Angela gasps, as he opens the box to reveal a simple, but stunning, 3-stone diamond ring.

"It was…um…it was my mother's," he says, suddenly nervous.

"It's gorgeous," she grins, looking Jordan straight in eye.

"I love you," he continues, "all I want is to be with you and to make you happy. And cliché or not, I would be the happiest and luckiest man alive if you were my wife."

"Cliché?" Angela smiles.

"Don't patronize me," Jordan chuckles before becoming serious again. "Angela Chase, will you marry me?"

Angela launches herself at Jordan, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "I love you so much, of course I'll marry you," she answers before kissing him passionately.

_Caught up in every touch_

_I feel the rush_

_Of this moment back when we were here_

_Each time we kiss_

_I fall in love again_

_I can't resist_

_I fall in love again_

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end, a nice sweet happy ending. **

**I've enjoyed writing this story the past year and a half, it was a great escape from reality and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review, I love to hear about what ya'll think about my story.**

**I have a few story ideas floating around, so ya'll may be seeing more from me by the end of the summer.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, ya'll have been great!!!**

**--Nichelle**


End file.
